


Anchor

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Gen Prompt Bingo, Neal!whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> OMG, poor Neal! Today it's <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://ashley5627.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://ashley5627.livejournal.com/"><b>ashley5627</b></a>'s birthday and this is what happens to the poor boy :P But it's not my fault, blame the bday kid and her delicious whump story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5895232">Both My Anchor and Life Preserver</a> which totally inspired this pic... Happy birthday \o/</p><p>Be warned, this is heavy whump, graphic, no dying but still... POOR STABBED NEAL!</p><p>This fills the <i>vicious</i> square on my <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a> \o/</p>
    </blockquote>





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashley5627](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley5627/gifts).



> **A/N:** OMG, poor Neal! Today it's [](http://ashley5627.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashley5627**](http://ashley5627.livejournal.com/)'s birthday and this is what happens to the poor boy :P But it's not my fault, blame the bday kid and her delicious whump story [Both My Anchor and Life Preserver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5895232) which totally inspired this pic... Happy birthday \o/
> 
> Be warned, this is heavy whump, graphic, no dying but still... POOR STABBED NEAL!
> 
> This fills the _vicious_ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/h9c0677a189ptl2/Anchor.png?dl=0)  



End file.
